O Sol
by Zuzu Pepper
Summary: "Você é o Sol." "É mesmo? Por quê?" "Ué, simples. Quente e  gostoso " ONESHOT! BLACKWATER


**O Sol**

Tinha acabado a minha ronda já fazia algumas horas, mas mesmo assim continuei vagando sem rumo pela reserva.

Ainda não tinha escurecido totalmente, mas como eu estava perto da praia deu pra ver o Sol laranja avermelhado se pondo. Resolvi continuar em direção a praia e terminar o meu dia vendo o pôr-do-sol. Mas não pensei que fosse encontrar quem encontrei lá. Fui andando até ela, que parecia estar fazendo a mesma coisa que eu estava pensando em fazer. Ela estava com o costumeiro short jeans surrado e uma camiseta branca regata que deixava as alças do sutiã preto à mostra e com um belo decote. Tenho que admitir, não estava nada mal.

-E aí, Black?- ela cumprimentou.

-Oi Leah- cumprimentei, e aproveitei pra me sentar ao seu lado na areia.

-Você não deveria estar fazendo a tal ronda que você insistiu tanto em fazer sozinho hoje?- começou ela.

-Já terminei. - inventei.

A verdade era que pretendia passar o dia no covil, quer dizer, na casa dos Cullen pra ficar com a Nessie, mas como Bella tinha saído pra caçar com Alice, é claro que a minha presença foi negada. Obviamente, não preciso nem dizer por quem.

-Me deixa adivinhar. Por acaso o nome do motivo de você querer fazer essa ronda repentina é "Renesmee" e o motivo, ou melhor, _os motivos _dela ter acabado tão cedo se chamam Edward e Rosálie?- perguntou, se divertindo, é claro.

-A culpa não é minha se eu cheguei na hora que a Bella resolveu sair pra caçar. – respondi, vencido. O que só fez com que as risadas aumentassem. E a minha raiva também.

-Ah porra, você vai ficar aí rindo da minha cara e me zoando?- perguntei cheio de raiva, mas fui totalmente ignorado por causa das risadas – Ah, quer saber? Tchau!- já estava me levantando, quando senti meu braço sendo puxado pra baixo com uma força descomunal, me fazendo perder totalmente o equilíbrio.

-Aff, relaxa Black. Tava só zoando com a sua cara- falou, enxugando as lágrimas que vieram junto à crise de risos.

-É, percebi bem isso- respondi, já com o humor no calcanhar.

-Então, o que veio fazer aqui, _Jake_?

Olhei bem pra cara dela, quase que não acreditando no que tinha ouvido. Quer dizer, o _Jake._

-Ih, que é, resolveu bancar a legal, é?

-Ai, credo garoto. Eu sou insuportável e você reclama, aí tento ser legal e você reclama também, porra? Estressadinho.

O sujo falando do mal lavado.

-Ok, ok, foi mal. Melhorou?

-Humpf. – foi tudo o que ela disse, e depois virou o rosto pra frente pra admirar o mar, ou o pôr-do-sol, sei lá o que ela estava olhando.

Isso era realmente inacreditável. Tipo, _ela _me zoa, _ela _ri da minha cara e _eu _tenho que pedir desculpa e ainda por cima aturar desaforo. Totalmente inacreditável.

Mas ali, naquele momento, não foi o Sol já vermelho que eu fiquei olhando, e sim Leah. Aproveitei que estava distraída e fiquei _realmente _admirando o seu rosto, as suas feições... Ela não era feia, de modo algum. Pelo contrário, ela era muito bonita. Sério, acho que Leah pode ser considerada a garota mais bonita da reserva, até mais do que Emily. E digo isso em relação a antes mesmo do incidente com Sam. O único problema _mesmo _de Leah é o temperamento. E pensando nisso eu tentei ver as coisas um pouco pelo ponto de vista dela. Eu tive a chance de conhecê-la antes mesmo da impressão de Sam. Ela era uma garota muito legal, mesmo. Até que aconteceu o ocorrido e ela mudou completamente. Então, a descoberta de que era a única metamorfoga do bando de La Push, o que acabou gerando o ataque cardíaco de Harry, e assim lhe veio o sentimento de culpa.

Ainda tem o fato de que tem que ficar ouvindo os pensamentos de Sam sobre Emily. Como deve ser conviver com o fato de que você perdeu o amor da sua vida pra alguém que você considerava quase uma irmã?

Nos bandos, todos vamos poder ter filhos, _menos ela_. Todos vamos obrigatoriamente achar o amor de nossas vidas, _menos ela._ É, acho que eu nunca tinha visto as coisas por esse ponto. Nem eu, nem _ninguém_.

-Ok, já chega Black.

Levei um susto. Tava tão distraído e morgado que nem reparei os olhares dela pra mim.

-Do q-que você... C-como você viu?- eu estava realmente chocado.

-Minha visão periférica é muito boa. – a maldita já começava a rir de novo.

-Nem sabia que você conseguia enxergar direito assim. – comecei a tentar desconversar.

-Então agora já sabe. – finalizou, divertida. Ainda bem.

O silêncio reinou mais uma vez entre nós, até que Leah resolveu falar.

-Já que não estamos fazendo nada, vamos jogar alguma coisa?

-Hum... E qual seria o jogo?- vindo de Leah, era sempre bom ter certeza _absoluta_ do que ela estava falando.

-Perguntas e respostas. – respondeu.

Até aí tudo bem. Não fosse pela cara de pervertida que ela fez. Sério, sem brincadeira. Leah fez cara de pervertida _pra mim_. Ela tava muito estranha hoje sabe, não tava no seu juízo perfeito. Começava a considerar a possibilidade de ela estar com uma certa quantidade de álcool nas idéias.

-Ok, quem começa?- concordei, mas já me arrependendo. Por que raios eu tinha concordado, afinal?

-Eu claro. – disse ela- Então, Black, já pegou uma mulher mais velha?

Caramba, é assim mesmo, na lata? Porra, assim não vale não tava preparado.

-Ham... Er, bem... Não. – respondi, mas totalmente envergonhado, admito. Até que tive uma _ótima _idéia – Agora é a minha vez, certo?- perguntei, tentando bancar o inocente.

-É.

-Certo... E você, _Clearwater_, já pegou um cara mais novo?- _Touché!_

A cara que Leah fez foi impagável. Por cinco segundos ela ficou com uma expressão de espanto no rosto, sem fazer a mínima idéia de como reagir. Depois disso, ela começou a disfarçar, fazendo várias expressões diferentes ao mesmo tempo, até que finalmente conseguiu a cara de sabichona e respondeu:

-Também não.

Então, novamente aquela cara. Cacete, o que estava se passando pela cabeça daquela descompensada?

Ora, a quem eu estava querendo enganar? Ninguém, é claro, e acho que nem a mim mesmo. A verdade é que, àquela altura do campeonato, eu já começava a gostar daquela provocação toda.

-Quer experimentar?- perguntou ela, provocadoramente.

Aquilo me congelou. Até considerei a possibilidade de bancar o desentendido, mas com certeza aquela não era a melhor opção naquele momento. A questão era: que garoto da minha faixa etária, tipo 17 ou 18 anos, nunca pensou em pegar uma mulher de 20? Pois então, eu definitivamente _não _sou uma exceção. O único problema naquilo tudo era Leah. Quer dizer, ela é uma mulher realmente muito bonita, mas os reais problemas são 1) ela é a minha _beta_; e 2) eu acostumei a sempre usar a desculpa "ah, sabe como é que é né, _é a Leah_" pra todas as dúvidas em relação ao comportamento dela em certos momentos. Mas eu quase mandei tudo pro raio que o parta quando vi a posição em que ela estava. Sim, exatamente essa que está pensando.

Olhei para o lado e lá estava Leah _de quatro_ ao meu lado me olhando _pervertidamente_. Daquela forma, era totalmente impossível não descer o olhar pro decote e repara que repentinamente o seu sutiã parecia ter encolhido, já que agora os seus seios pareciam querer saltar desesperadamente pra fora daquela regata. E quer saber? Eu era a favor deles.

-Leah, você bebeu?- soltei. Burro! Idiota! Imbecil! Babaca! Como é possível que eu tenha soltado uma asneira dessa? Ah, claro, minha consciência deve ter se lembrado de Nessie e resolveu falar mais alto. Maldita impressão! Claro que Nessie é a mulher da minha vida, mas às vezes também penso o quão mais fácil seria a minha vida se não tivesse que passar por isso.

Assim que ouviu a minha pergunta, Leah se sentou educadamente na areia e ficou me olhando com cara de inocente. Mas é claro que não deveria ter nada de inocente passando pela cabeça daquela desmiolada.

-Por que a pergunta? Amarelou _lobinho_?- perguntou, fingindo inocência. Danada.

-E por que eu amarelaria?- é pra fazer joguinho? Então ta.

-Medo.

-De quê?

-Não sei. De gostar e querer mais, agora e _depois_, talvez.

-Relaxa isso _nunca_ vai acontecer. – então eu venho com essa.

Ela não expressou absolutamente nada, muito menos fingiu. Tudo que ela parecia expressar era naquele momento era uma seriedade que quase congelou a minha espinha. Depois de tanto ver os fatos pela visão _dela_, eu solto uma cagada dessas. Só sendo muito retardado mesmo, viu...

-Eu sei. – ela soltou, de repente. E com isso se levantou indo embora com passos rápidos e largos, fazendo com que a areia pela qual tinha acabado de passar se levantasse.

Ah, então quer dizer que ela podia se revoltar e ir embora, mas eu não? Ah, mas isso não ia ficar daquele jeito _mesmo_, ou eu não me chamo Jacob Black. E venhamos e convenhamos, não ia perder aquilo nem sob decreto.

-Ei, aonde você que ta indo?- perguntei, segurando-a pelo braço e a virando bruscamente, obrigando-a a olhar pra mim. Alcancei-a rapidamente, claro.

-Me solta!- falou, rispidamente.

-Eu realmente não consigo te entender. Primeiro tava lá, cheia de amor pra dar, e agora já tá nessa grosseria de novo?- retruquei, mas já achando melhor consertar o que havia dito, já que tinha um olhar de ódio sobre mim naquele exato momento. – Olha, tudo bem, desculpa por ter dito aquilo, ok? Não era a minha intenção. Sério.

Ela continuou sem dizer nada e a ficar apenas me olhando. E aquilo já tava me irritando.

-"Ok Jacob, eu perdôo você, eu sei que foi um mal entendido". – tentei imitar a voz dela. Mas sem sucesso, é claro. Bem, pelo menos era o que eu achava, até perceber que ela reprimia uma risada.

-Minha voz não é assim. – falou, com a risada ainda reprimida.

-Que seja. Perdoado?- impossível que ela não me perdoasse depois da cara que eu fiz.

-Ok. Mas agora eu tenho que ir. Tchau, _Jake_.

COMO É QUE É? Ah, mas não vai embora _mesmo_. Foi aí que percebi que teria que parar de conversa e partir pra _ação_.

-Ei, me solta garoto! Já disse que te desculpo agora larga o meu braço!- protestou totalmente contrariada. –Onde você pensa que está me levando?

Percorri toda a praia com ela, até chegar ao rochedo. Levei-a até onde tinha certeza de que ninguém poderia nos ver, mesmo que aquela praia estivesse lotada. Coisa rara, diga-se de passagem. Assim que ela percebeu pra onde estávamos indo, começou a me olhar confusamente, mas não protestava mais como antes. Tenho certeza de que ela ao menos já teria alguma idéia do que eu queria. Quando chegamos exatamente aonde eu queria prensei-a no rochedo, fazendo com que ela ofegasse profundamente. E eu também.

-O que você pretende Jacob?- dessa vez, sua pergunta não foi provocativa nem nada. Senti que ela apenas queria que aquele momento chegasse logo ao seu ápice, assim como eu.

-Você me atiçou Leah- olhei-a atentamente nos olhos- _agora agüenta_.

Então eu a beijei. Mas obviamente não foi só isso. Aproveitei que a havia prensado no rochedo e com a mão direita peguei a sua perna esquerda e envolvi a minha cintura com ela. Aproveitei e apertei a sua coxa com a mão cheia, o que lhe provocou um leve, mas sonoro gemido e só me incentivou a seguir em frente. Com a mão esquerda comecei a levantar a sua blusa e a acariciar a sua pele extremamente lisa e macia, lhe causando calafrios, já que senti sua pele se arrepiando.

Resolvi ousar e ir um pouco mais além. A mão que estava na cintura desceu e começou a dar leves beliscos na bunda de Leah. Mais uma vez ela gemeu levemente, mas agora seguido de uma ofegação. Considerei isso como um sinal de que estava gostando e os beliscos evoluíram para apertadas fortes e cheias, exatamente como as que eu dava agora na coxa., e assim os gemidos começaram a ficar mais altos, o que na realidade só serviu para me excitar e fazer com que houvesse um volume crescendo assustadoramente rápido no lugar do meu membro inferior e acabasse pressionando a "perseguida" de Leah. Obviamente ela sentiu, já que senti uma risadinha por parte dela.

De repente, ela parou o beijo bruscamente e me encarou fixamente e totalmente ofegante, do mesmo jeito que eu.

-Sabe... Em uma coisa... Eu tenho que concordar... Com a sem sal – disse, engolindo em seco logo depois. Não era necessário perguntar sobre quem ela estava falando.

-O quê?- perguntei realmente confuso.

-Você é o Sol. – sussurrou sedutoramente no meu ouvido.

-É mesmo? Por quê?- perguntei, dando uma de desentendido.

-Ué, simples. Quente e _gostoso_. – ao dizer isso, deu _aquela_ apertada na minha bunda.

Certo, por essa eu não esperava, mas se era assim então Leah era o verão inteiro.

Tudo o que fiz foi voltar ao meu amasso com Leah e me descontrolar totalmente, tirando a blusa e o sutiã dela quase que de uma vez só. Ela fez o mesmo comigo, só que transformando a minha camisa em trapos. Só que como ela conseguiu essa façanha eu não faço idéia. Eu apenas encarei os dois círculos rosados e os seus faróis acesos, e no instante seguinte um deles já estava na minha boca, enquanto Leah gritava, gemia e se arqueava prensada no rochedo. Fiz tudo o que tinha direito com eles: apalpei, apertei, lambi, chupei, abocanhei.

Mas logo depois ela se virou e agora o prensado era eu. Ela entrelaçou os dedos longos e finos no meu cabelo e eu fazia o mesmo, aproveitando que o cabelo dela agora estava um pouco mais longo, na altura dos ombros, pra poder explorá-los melhor. Ela tirou uma das mãos do meu couro cabeludo pra poder alisar e arranhar o meu tórax, fazendo com que quem gemesse agora fosse eu. Enquanto isso, nossas línguas travavam uma batalha épica entre nossas bocas, competindo pra ver qual era a mais desesperada, louca e sedenta entre elas. E cá entre nós, estava difícil decidir quem venceria.

-Então, o quê ta achando de ter o seu primeiro amasso de verdade?

-Cala a boca, Leah.

E voltei a beijá-la, mas dessa vez no pescoço. Ela resolveu fazer o mesmo, e acredite, deu certo. Ficamos assim, beijando e mordiscando um ao outro. Minhas mãos, que estavam no cabelo e nas costas dela desceram novamente para a sua bunda, alisando-a, e ora massageando, ora apertando.

-Vamos Black, faça logo o que tem que fazer- ela arfou no meu ouvido, num tom desesperado –_prometo que não conto a ninguém._

-Você ta me enlouquecendo. – falei desesperado também.

-Pelo contrário, você é que ta me enlouquecendo, garoto. – quando terminou de falar, ela já estava com a mão _lá_. Sim, _lá_ mesmo, e me estimulando sem parar. E eu iria fazer o que ela queria, até mesmo porque eu queria também. Até que a _imprinting_ se manifestou.

-Eu não posso. – falei.

Ficamos apenas nos entreolhando, provavelmente pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer e o que eu tinha acabado de falar. Bem, pelo menos eu estava.

-Mas você _quer_- disse ela, olhando fixamente nos meus olhos – e eu _também_.

Nessie e o princípio da _imprinting_ que me perdoasse, mas Leah tinha razão, eu queria _muito_ aquilo. Então, tomei minha decisão. No mesmo instante já estava desabotoando desesperadamente o seu short, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com a minha bermuda, ao mesmo tempo em que arranhava as minhas costas e lhes cravava as unhas, além de suspiros e dos já corriqueiros gemidos.

Virei o jogo novamente, prensando-a pra agora poder segurar ambas as suas pernas e apertar as suas coxas também. Abri as suas pernas e me preparei pra investir, mas ainda assim temeroso, já que aquela ainda era a minha primeira vez, e para um cara de 18 anos aquilo era um tanto quanto vergonhoso.

Quando parei de pensar nisso, olhei-a e vi que ela me encarava com um brilho especial nos olhos. De excitação, com certeza, que nem eu. E então eu penetrei. Posso garantir que foi incrível a sensação de vê-la fechando os olhos e logo em seguida abrir um sorriso de satisfação. Aquilo me motivou a dar mais investidas, o que a depender de Leah, eu estava fazendo certo.

Por causa da minha inexperiência, devo admitir, não demorou muito até eu atingir o meu ápice e soltar um gemido de intenso gozo.

-Até que pra um marinheiro de primeira transa, você foi muito bem. – sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-"Primeira transa"?- repeti, meio aflito.

-Não precisa mentir pra mim, Jacob- ela riu – pra você ter gozado tão rápido e porque foi a sua primeira vez, só pode. – concluiu, e eu engoli em seco - Mas tudo bem, nota oito.

COMO É QUE É? Depois daquilo tudo ela me dava só _oito_?

-Caramba, oito?- perguntei totalmente contrariado.

Ela riu abertamente, uma gargalhada gostosa e deliciosa de se ouvir.

-Calma isso não é ruim- ela continuou rindo – você só tem que aprender algumas coisas ainda, como por exemplo, controlar a sua ejaculação. – e com isso, tocou levemente a minha virilha, fazendo a excitação voltar – Mas se você quiser, pode treinar mais comigo depois. Se você quiser, _claro_.

Então, pegou as suas coisas, se vestiu e começou a andar.

-Ah, Jacob. Sobre o que acabou de acontecer, vamos deixar quieto, ok? Não quero nenhum marmanjo dessa reserva achando que eu posso dar pra ele assim, sem mais nem menos, valeu? Ah, claro, e controlo os pensamentos também.

Apenas concordei, vendo-a ir embora, rebolando aquela bunda maravilhosa, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Enquanto isso, fiquei ali, apenas acompanhado pelo final do dia e o pôr-do-sol, Se Leah tinha bebido ou apenas não estava em seu juízo perfeito, isso eu não sei. Só sei que eu realmente queria que aquela loucura tornasse a acontecer algum dia.

_Ah se queria..._


End file.
